fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adamanda
Adamanda (強硬, Adamandā; Latin for Unyielding) is the 12th Demon General within the faction known as Bailong's Legion. Known among her comrades for her no-nonsense personality and commanding tone, Adamanda usually takes it upon herself to reprimand any actions of her peers she deems unworthy for a child of the Queen, despite being one of the younger generals. Being a descendant of the Pyro Dragon Bailong, Adamanda is a hybrid between Dragon and Human, which explains her teenage appearance despite being only six years old chronologically. Because of her loud and abrasive disposition, Adamanda's subordinates are some of the most disciplined grunts within the Legion, however, they and their peers are the only ones who truly take Adamanda seriously. Her fellow Demon General tend to look down on her for her short temper, much to her chagrin. Even so, Adamanda is fiercely devoted to the Royal Family and will follow any order given to her by them with absolute efficiency. Appearance Personality Adamanda, while not confirmed to be the strongest of the Demon Generals in terms of magical power, certainly possesses the strongest and most overwhelming personality of the group. She is exceedingly loyal to the Royal Family and takes on a very disciplined persona out of devotion towards them. In her mind the Royal Family is the number one priority, and any of her kinsmen that think differently don't deserve to be members of the nest. She takes it upon herself to reprimand her fellow Demon Generals whenever they choose to shirk their duties or think lightly of their superiors, but most of them don't take her seriously and simply write her off as bossy. She most commonly displays this attitude towards her comrades through heated shouting. It is this very same quality however that also makes Adamanda a very effective leader of her underlings. Because of her very disciplined outlook of her own duties, she in-turn drills a similar way of thinking into the minds of her subordinates. She subjects her underlings to strict and intense training on a regular basis. One would think this paired with her already overbearing personality would cause the lower ranking hybrids to fear her, and they do, but they also hold a great deal of admiration for their commanding officer. If Adamanda notices an especially weak soldier struggling to keep up with the rest, she herself will single that soldier out and challenge them to a one-on-one match with the rest of the regimen as an audience. During this match Adamanda will thoroughly break down and exploit the soldier's weaknesses, but as she does this she will also coach the soldier on how they can improve. This method is much appreciated by her soldiers, albeit some initial resentment towards her, but once they grow accustomed to the treatment it only succeeds in increasing their loyalty for her and the Royal Family, as well as their resolve and battle prowess. History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength: An essential aspect to Adamanda's fighting style is her great strength. This may come as a surprise given her relatively small stature, but in actuality she's one of the strongest Demon Generals when it comes to sheer physical might. She makes sure to regularly work out and build up her muscles to keep and strong and toned physique, thus setting an example for her underlings to follow. Adamanda demonstrates her strength quite often. If a weaker soldier is in need of help with a task that requires large amounts of strength, Adamanda is usually the person that comes to mind. She's even shown that she is capable of lifting boulders over twice her size with ease, or even pulverizing them with a single punch. It is this immense strength that Adamanda relies on most heavily in her martial arts fighting style. Enhanced Speed: Of course strength can't be the only ability Adamanda incorporates into battle. Besides her strength Adamanda possesses an usually large amount of speed as well, though not to the same extent as her strength. To compliment her small body type Adamanda has developed a great amount of speed to aid her in battle, as well as just to utilize for basic traveling purposes. It compliments her strength rather well, as she can quickly close the gap between herself and her target, allowing her to strike them with a powerful blow before most adversaries would have a chance to react. When fighting in close range, which she does most commonly, Adamanda makes a point to land as many blows as possible before receiving any damage herself, and she is usually able to accomplish this with much skill in most battles. Great Durability: Partially stemming from her Dragon heritage, Adamanda possesses a very thick and unyielding hide. Compared to most humans her body is extremely durable and can take much more damage. This trait is essential for someone who primarily fights unarmed like herself. Otherwise she could be at a significant disadvantage against opponents armed with weapons like swords and guns. Adamanda has even displayed the ability to shatter average-quality swords with a simple punch, and withstand a direct blast of pressurized water without sustaining any severe damage to herself. Her skin is very difficult to pierce, but that isn't to say it can't be. A high-quality sword, or even an average-quality sword or other weapon can break her skin when in the hands of a proficient wielder. Even so this doesn't occur very often in her battles. Master Martial Artist: Adamanda's most important ability is her mastery of martial arts. Despite never having any formal training she possesses the proficiency of a black belt. This comes from her constant training sessions which she engages in with her subordinates. She spends a large amount of her free time honing her skills and practicing new moves, making a point to become as strong as she can in order to protect the Queen. Because her magic is primarily supportive, it is essential for Adamanda to possess a high level of non-magic-based combative skills. With the use of her martial prowess Adamanda can even hold her own for a significant period of time against her fellow Demon Generals despite the latter employing their own magic to aid them. Magical Abilities Crimson Charm (紅札, Kurenai Fuda): Trivia *Her appearance is based on the Supreme Kai of Time from the Dragon Ball franchise. Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Demon General Category:Female Category:Martial Artist